


5+1 QuakeRider F&F (fluff and food)

by agentmmayy



Series: 5+1 QuakeRider Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no regrets, SO MUCH FLUFF, and food, drabbles inspired by tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "What if the world was made of glazed donuts?"5+1 QuakeRider food dialogue prompts with loads of fluff





	5+1 QuakeRider F&F (fluff and food)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> so this is my favorite things in one fic? one of my fav otp's and food, what could be better. also, i was supposed to post this after i got to the F's in the 5+1 Alphabetical Prompts but I just couldn't wait!

#1

“...on the bright side, we'll know you can't cook next time."

Both Daisy and Robbie stared at the smoldering mess that was supposed to be, according to Daisy, sticky rice. Now, Robbie didn't know much about sticky rice but he knew a lot about other rice, including that it wasn't supposed to be stuck to the bottom of a supposedly non-stick pot and closely resembling a creature he had fought in another dimension.

Daisy waved her hand to clear the smoke, "I followed the directions," she coughed.

"Obviously not well enough," Robbie muttered under his breath but she had heard, if the oven mitt thrown at him was any indication.

"Are you kidding me?" Daisy snapped, "You're a walking torch, what makes you think you'd be so great in the kitchen?" 

"Well for one, I tend to stick to burning people, not food."

"Whatever," Daisy grumbled. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I just... I wanted to cook something for you." 

Any annoyance Robbie had felt dissipated at her words. His heart warmed. He couldn't remember the last time anyone wanted to do anything for him, especially something as special as cooking. Robbie crossed the short distance between him and Daisy and folded her in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, as usual, resting her temple on his shoulder, her arms winding around his waist.

They stayed there, gently swaying before Robbie spoke,

"Next time we can cook together, how ‘bout that?"

Daisy nodded before she said, "I want pizza." 

Robbie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Okay."

Two weeks later when Daisy returned from a hectic schedule, she found a brand-new rice cooker sitting on the kitchen counter of their shared apartment, the sides hand painted with bright red and orange flames.

 

#2

 

"Which is better? My face, or my cookies?" 

Daisy was too preoccupied with licking the left-over cookie dough off of her thumb to answer Robbie’s question. She was sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter, the spoon lying forgotten half in the sink as she used her fingers to scoop out the remaining cookie dough out of the metal bowl cradled between her legs. 

They had been-Robbie had been-baking cookies for the past half hour with Daisy watching him. Well, the only reason Robbie thought she agreed to help in the first place was so that she could steal some cookie dough and freshly made cookies. He was right. She would have been fighting him for some baked ones but he had insisted they were too hot and sat her with the bowl instead. So far, there were no complaints.

He threw a dish towel at her but she caught it, glaring playfully at him. “The cookies.”

Robbie scoffed, “Good. You know how hard I worked on those?”

Daisy just raised an eyebrow, “This is Tollhouse cookie dough.”

“And you need to stop eating it,” he said as he bent down to take another tray out of the oven, “these are for Gabe’s class.”

“We have two more rolls,” Daisy pointed out. “Besides, you’ve already made three dozen-“

“-four- “

“Four dozen,” she continued, “those kids don’t need that many cookies.”

Robbie crossed his arms, walking over to stand next to her and lean against the counter. Daisy was gorgeous in the soft kitchen lighting-well, she was gorgeous all the time- but especially relaxed like this. She dug out another fingerful of cookie dough and ate it, making sure to suck her fingers obnoxiously loud since he was there, “They won’t get any more with you eating all that dough. Isn’t that bad for you?” 

“It’s not like I eat it every day,” she pointed out. When she removed her fingers from her mouth, there was a spot of cookie dough just at the corner of her mouth and in the crease of her cupid’s bow. “Besides, are you sure there aren’t drugs in this stuff? It’s so addicting. You know what, I think I’ll just have to confiscate all of these and take them to Simmons, see if she can figure out what makes them so good-“

Robbie gently cut her off with pressing his lips to hers. Daisy kissed him back immediately, grinning against his mouth. Sugar, vanilla, and just Daisy danced on Robbie’s lips. He leaned back, licking the cookie dough that he took from around her mouth and smirked.

“Hey, I was saving that for later!”

“You’re disgusting.”

 

#3

 

"Did you just steal my potato chips?"

Daisy paused mid-crunch, her eyes widening before she batted them at him and resumed chewing, "No."

They had been sitting on the couch watching whatever Daisy had wanted to since it was her turn to pick. Robbie had gotten up earlier to come back with a large bowl of potato chips. Not only were they just potato chips, they were his favorite: plain Ruffles. Those chips were one of his guilty pleasures, he could eat almost a whole entire bag in one sitting if he wasn’t careful. But, by the looks of it, he wouldn’t get to have any.

He would be completely fine with Daisy stealing eating his food but he had asked her if she wanted some, repeatedly, and each time she said she didn't. Which, Robbie thought was a little weird but hey, he had a bowl of his favorite chips to himself. Or, he did.

"You're eating them right now!"

"No," Daisy popped another chip in her mouth, looking him right in the eye as she licked the salt off her fingers, "I'm not."

She was literally eating them in front of him, sprawled out on the couch without a care in the world, her crunching louder than the tv volume.

"Stop lying," he warned, "I know when you are."

Daisy just raised an eyebrow in a challenge, "Are you sure about that?"

Robbie crept forward, accepting her challenge. A grin started to appear on Daisy's face, right before she let out a surprised shriek as his wiggling fingers found her sides.

"Admit it!" Robbie demanded between his own laughter, "You're eating my chips!"

"No!" Daisy gasped before she began laughing again. Robbie had her pinned to the couch, unable to move as she squirmed underneath him. "R-Robbie!" 

He let up after a few moments but didn’t let her up from her position under him. Daisy could break his hold anytime, he knew, but she didn’t and only smiled up at him, still breathless and with flushed cheeks. Robbie loved being playful with Daisy like this, he loved seeing her relax and laugh. Her eyes were shining even as she lifted her neck up.

The sharp tang of potato chip salt accompanied Robbie as Daisy rolled them over on the couch with the tv still on in the background.

 

#4

 

"What if the world was made of glazed donuts?"

Robbie caressed Daisy's ankle. They were out for once, just the two of them, with no mission other than to spend the morning together. Daisy had insisted on taking him to a donut place she had discovered through Mack. They were sitting outside at the metal tables in tiny chairs with heart shaped backs and seats that weren't big enough for even Robbie's small butt. But, Daisy was enjoying herself.

She had her ankles crossed in Robbie's lap, her hair was shining in the early morning sun, and the pure joy on her face as she ate the donut was worth standing in line for fifteen minutes.

"I'd have to stick to burning more calories than people."

Her laughter was music to his ears. Robbie found himself grinning at the sound of it. 

"I don't know," Daisy eyed him up and down, a certain gleam in her eyes that had Robbie's blood running hot for a different reason, "you have a pretty hot body. Pun intended."

Robbie gently ran his nails over her ankle, enjoying the shiver that his action got out of her. They didn’t have any other plans than relaxing and perusing the early morning streets; they could have a little fun.

Daisy made sure his eyes were on her as she closed her lips around her thumb, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked the sugar off.

 

#5 

 

"Of course, all I'm going to eat is cake, and nothing's going to stop me."

Robbie chuckled, leaning up to prop his chin on his palm as he watched Daisy tip the worker and close the door. They were currently put up in a very nice hotel room, curtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. The hotel was a price Robbie could never have afforded or even considered paying but Mack was insistent that if S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to pay for his and Elena’s wedding, then it had to be the best. Robbie wasn’t complaining and Daisy wasn’t either, especially since room service was covered too.

“Hey,” Robbie yelped as he watched Daisy lift one covered plate and swipe her finger across the top of a mousse, “get over here so I can have some.”

Daisy made sure to saunter over than walk over. She had begrudgingly thrown on a robe over her naked form, her panties lying discarded on the chair across the room. 

Robbie and Daisy hadn’t explored the hotel or the grounds much but they had made very good use of the bed which he was currently laying in, a sheet haphazardly thrown around his naked form. He was so exhausted, he didn’t think he could move, but he was starving.

He tilted his head up when Daisy leaned down so that her mousse covered lips brushed his. She chuckled as she pulled away but Robbie had sucked her bottom lip between his. Robbie let go as Daisy sneakily reached out and tweaked his nipple.

“It’s sweet,” she mused, licking her lips as she continued to lean over him. 

Her words went in one ear and out the other since Robbie was mesmerized with her bare breasts before him, her nipples hard and love bites right below the swells. Her bridesmaid dress was low cut but he made sure to leave his marks where the fabric would cover them. Robbie raised a hand to cup one heavy breast in his hand, murmuring, “Not as sweet as you,”

Daisy rolled her eyes but there was a faint blush along the apples of her cheeks that she couldn’t hide. She stood up from the bed, pushing Robbie back down on it as he went to grab her ass, “I think you’ve eaten enough of me for now.”

He smiled, watching as she brought over the cart, “Never.”

Daisy just chuckled as he pulled her down into the bed with him, layering kisses on her neck. She let out a breathy sigh, tilting her jaw up as he placed a kiss on her jawline, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“But cake will,” Robbie pulled his lips away from Daisy and reached to the cart. He almost ended up toppling it over since Daisy decided to graze her teeth against a sweet spot on his neck. But, he didn’t, and uncovered a delectable looking chocolate cake, Daisy’s favorite, and fed parts of it to her from his fingers. 

Lying in bed with Daisy, naked, blissed out, and eating cake from each other’s fingers was something Robbie never wanted to let go of. 

 

+1

 

"I really like tacos. Like, a lot. But I like you more than tacos. Is that okay? Because tacos are really amazing, so if I like you more than tacos, that's a lot. And-"

"-and you're drunk," Daisy gently cut Robbie off. His drunk rambling was adorable and the way he blinked at her with a confused pout on his face made it even more so. She had never seen Robbie drunk before, so this was a surprise. Never in a million years did Daisy think Robbie would be a talkative drunk, then again, it was pretty amusing.

"But-but I like you. More than tacos."

"I like you more than tacos, too. But I'm never letting you drink again."

Robbie seemed completely satisfied with that answer and made grabby hands to Daisy as she undressed to get in bed. Once she was in bed, he was quiet, before,

"Hey," 

Daisy turned over, raising an eyebrow, "Hey."

Robbie squinted, leaning forward far enough so that they shared the same air, "Your nose is pretty."

"Thanks, I think."

He then scooted closer, close enough to plant what was supposed to probably be a peck on her nose but ended up an open-mouthed kiss. Daisy made a face and gently shoved Robbie back who looked completely pleased with himself, "Alright, Captain Smooth. Time to go to bed. You're going to be hurting in the morning."

"Will not," Robbie slurred, "Rider can't get hangovers."

That, Daisy doubted. If the Rider could get as drunk as Robbie was at the moment, then it could most definitely get a wicked hangover, "We'll see about that."

There was a beat before, "Daisy?"

"Yeah, Robbie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or you can find me on tumblr at casualsketchpaintingfan


End file.
